Battery systems often include one or more sensors configured to monitor parameters of the battery, such as current and voltage, during operation. It many applications, reliable monitoring of battery parameters is critical to safe and efficient operation of the battery system. In certain automotive applications, on-board diagnostics (OBD) regulations require a two-sided rationality check for detecting current sensor faults. The current state of the art for detecting faults in a battery system's current sensor generally requires the inclusion of a second redundant current sensor. The system compares values of the two different current sensors. If the sensors' values differ too much, a fault will be suspected by the system. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a system and method for detecting current sensor faults in a battery system having only one current sensor.